ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Miki Kurosaki
|digivice=Black and white Data Link Digivice |gender=Female |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DATS Officer Police Officer (Epilogue) }} is a in Digimon Data Squad. She is one of DATS's two computer operators, and is partnered with . Design Miki's family name is a pun; "Kuro" means black, and is a reference to . Description Miki is one of DATS's computer operators, and primarily aids the team by relaying information and identifying Digimon from the control room. She is partnered with . PawnChessmon rarely talks, so Miki speaks for him. She is best friends with the other operator, Megumi Shirakawa, but is usually more impatient and talkative than Megumi. When Gotsumon attacks she is able to digivolve her partner to the Champion level. After the destruction of DATS headquaters, she aids the team in the field, usually with Megumi and the Pawnchessmon. Eventually during Belphemon's rampage she can digivolve the Black Pawnchessmon to the Ultimate Level. When the worlds start to collide she still aids the team and helps defend from the Royal Knights' siege. After King Drasil's defeat she reunites with her partner. When the digimon reveal that they are going back she and Megumi take the two Pawnchessmon out to do the stuff they never did e.g Karaoke When leads 's army of Boarmon and Pteramon to invade the human world, Miki and Megumi help protect Yokohama. Their Digimon protect Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi with their barriers just before a couple of missiles could hit them, then digivolve into their forms to fight the Pteramon and Boarmon. Miki seems to have a not so secret crush on fellow DATS member Thomas, and is really good friends with Yoshi. After their DATS branch was disbanded, Miki's Pawnchessmon (with Megumi's help) fought two of the three Bio-Hybirds Nanami and Ivan, but didn't do any good, they were defeated. Due to this Miki and Megumi were left behind with Keenan's family while the rest of the team went to the Digital World. When Marcus and the others went back to the Real World they faced Belphemon, Miki helped in the battle and aided the team by digivolving her Pawnchessmon to his Ultimate form RookChessmon.Her Digimon did quite well, even when Belphemon changed into its Rage Mode. But when Kurata started to drain the city's power Belphemon got much stronger and after a while her digimon got turned back into his basic Rookie form. Not long after Belphemon's defeat, the PawnChessmon digivolve once again to their ultimate forms when Gallantmon appears in the Real world causing chaos. Miki's and the other human's partner Digimons didn't stand a chance with Gallantmon's power and they were defeated swift and easily, Gallantmon was finally defeated when Kudamon digivolved into Sleipmon and brings Gallantmon down with his Odin's Breath attack. She also helped defeat King Drasil in the Final Battle. When King Drasil was defeated, the DATS Crew decided that they are closing the gate permanently. Because of this the Digimon had to return to the Digital World to restore the peace and harmony that was lost. Before the Pawnchessmon left, The two went to the Hot Springs and went to the Kareoke. Five years later, in 2012, Miki works as a police officer with Megumi, Yoshi, and Sampson. Other appearances Digimon Masters Miki is an NPC. Notes and References Category:Digimon characters Category:Humans in Digimon Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional computer operators Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006